To: Scott From: Warren
by ReKoJ
Summary: This story takes place during the Original 5. Scott and Warren spend Christmas together.


Every year it was the same thing

Every year it was the same thing. The hustle and bustle of ice (Bobby was in his glory), holiday plans and being alone. After the tree was put up people started making the usual plans to be with their families. Had Scott been younger he would have given away to tears. Now was not the time for that sort of thing.

Bobby was the first to leave. As was the custom, Charles told Bobby when his father's car approached that way the boy wouldn't have to scramble to get out in time. Regardless, Mr. Drake still honked the horn impatiently four times before the boy managed to get out to the car.

Hank's parents were next. Hank had thrown Charles a helpless glance, who smiled encouragingly in return. Theirs was an understanding that although he may not like visiting his parents, it was only once a year.

Jean was the last to leave. Her parents came in with smiles and the regular pleasantries. They chatted with Charles and then left. Within the span of a few hours the house was reduced to two occupants: Scott and Charles. Warren's parents had already picked him up at the beginning of the week.

Scott was sitting on the couch in front of a picture window. The window hadn't always been there. About a year ago Scott had had an accident, his glasses had gotten knocked off and with his powers unleashed that whole section of the wall was blown apart. The damage had been so extensive that it was just easier to put the window in rather than replacing the wall. He was staring at the snowflakes that fell from a seemingly endless sky.

"Scott?"

Even as Charles says his name, which is gently enfolded in his soft English accent, Scott still jumps. He tries to push away the memories of Jack sitting on a roach infested couch demanding another beer or being in that filthy back bedroom, someone's hands in his hair as he is forced onto his knees.

Scott can smell Charles' cologne as he draws near but he doesn't acknowledge that the other man is there. He pushes his knees up to his chest and rests his head on them while still watching the red snow fall from the red sky. He doesn't even look at the Professor as he speaks. "You've some to say that you're leaving too." The Professor offers a warm smile; with the smile comes a warm wave that washes over Scott's mind. Scott can feel the effects of it, for a few seconds he feels unexplianably happy. The feeling is gone as fast as it came because Scott ruined it by reminding himself that happiness never lasts.

"The cook has stocked the kitchen. She and the cleaning staff will be back on Boxing Day. I'm only leaving because I must and I **will **be back. I'm going to Washington because if I don't stand up--"

Scott shrugged. "You don't have to explain. I know."

Charles smiles. "Are you going to be alright?" Charles knew that Scott would be okay but he was concerned. Scott had severe abandonment issues and fears about being left behind. This was common among most of his students and he was doing everything he could to make sure that Scott knew that he was coming back.

Scott shrugged as a reply and went back to studying the snowflakes. Scott was glad that Charles couldn't see his eyes. This meant that he couldn't see the tears that were starting to form. Scott can't cry the way that normal people can. The tears are formed but they evaporate before they have a chance to leave his eyes. The reality that Scott was faced with was that Charles was leaving and he would be alone.

XXX

Charles left that afternoon. After he left Scott sat in the living room and stared at the Chessboard. He sat staring at the pieces abd listening to the soul chilling silence.

XXX

The next day while picking at his lunch of a sandwich and a Coke he noticed a car pulling into the school's expansive circular driveway. He saw Warren get out of the car, suitcase in his hand as he slammed the car door and came rushing into the house. He went straight to his room without even glancing at Scott. He didn't even stop to inquire as to why the house was empty.

XXX

Later that night as Scott went upstairs to go to the bathroom; ( he had fallen asleep on the couch) he could hear the sounds of Warren crying. Against his better judgment he opened the door and walked inside of the room.

Warren was sitting on his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest; his wings were folded around him and he was rocking back and forth. Even though he was crying softly, the force of his sobs shook his entire body.

"Warren?" If Warren heard him he didn't acknowledge it. Scott sat on the bed and began to rub Warren's spine, massaging the muscles that lay between his wings. "What's wrong?"

As Scott rubbed his spine he began to relax. "It's nothing." As Scott looked at Warren, he wondered if he could somehow remove the red haze that he was always looking through, if that would make Warren seem more human. Or if that would just make him look like something even more mystical.

"If it's nothing, why were you crying?"

His wings ruffled and fluffed in response. "I'm not crying. What do you think I am?" Meanwhile as the words passed his lips he wiped at his eyes with his arm.

"What happened? I thought that you were supposed to be in Portland?"

Warren shrugged. He was trying to act like being back at the school didn't bother him. It wasn't necessary. Both him and Scott knew that he hated being treated like unwanted luggage. "Mr. and Mrs. Worthington had unexpected business to tend to. That being said the vacation that they planned was cut short and I was returned to the school. It doesn't bother me but you are. Go away."

Scott left knowing that if he stayed he would just have to listen to Warren piss and moan about how his life sucked. They both stayed out of each other's way until that evening.

XXX

At around 8 p.m. Scott walked into the living room to find Warren sitting, ever composed, on the couch. Scott eyed him suspiciously, "what are you doing?"

Planning on getting drunk, care to join me?"

Scott didn't bother asking where he got the Scotch. He knew (as did most of the unwanted and dysfunctional students there) that Charles had a liquor cabinet. The key to said cabinet was in the third drawer of his desk. He knew that the possibility that Warren had gotten the bottle from there was very likely.

Somewhere in-between far too long and not long enough Scott found Warren's lips on his. Warren's tongue was gently caressing Scott's lower lip. His tongue continued to do that until Scott opened his mouth. Scott wrapped his arms around Warren and was somewhat awed by the fact that Warren's wings were arched above them. The position of the wings made Warren look like a real angel. It wasn't long before they broke for air.

Warren stared at Scott wishing that he could see Scott's naked eyes. He knew that this wasn't possible so he was willing to settle for just seeing Scott naked. Scott was staring back at Warren and thinking that he was beautiful. Then he wondered when thinking that another boy was beautiful became acceptable.

Scott got bold and began to kiss his way down Warren's neck. Warren moaned and pulled Scott closer to him. Warren returned the action. He pulled Scott's shirt over his head and kissed down his chest in an almost perfectly straight line. When he got to the waistband of Scott's jeans he looked up at him. Scott shrugged in response. Warren smiled as he pulled off Scott's pants. Scott gasped as he felt himself being swallowed whole by an unbelievably hot mouth. Scott put his hands on top of Warren's head, tangling his fingers in the silky locks. Before Scott could come Warren pulled away.

"Hey!" Was the only thing that he could think of saying. If Warren heard him he didn't show it. Scott knew that Warren have because they were still close enough to kiss and Scott hadn't been whispering. Warren pushed Scott down onto the couch. As he lifted Scott so that the other boy was straddling him, he had a question that needed to be answered.

He looked at Scott. "Are you sure about this?"

Scott shook his head. "Maybe that's why I want it so badly." As Scott inhaled deeply Warren pushed inside him; Scott hissed through his teeth.

"Relax." Warren soothed.

Scott nodded and Warren began to move inside him. Scott pushed back when Warren hit his sweet spot. Within minutes the room was filled with their moans. When Scott came he bit his lip. When Warren came he mouthed Scott's name. It was soon after that that they fell asleep curled in one another's arms.

The next morning the boys awoke to the sounds of the kitchen and cleaning staff hustling about. The staff ignored the boys. Scott and Warren hurriedly pulled on their clothes and shared a quick kiss. Warren muttered, "I hope that you enjoyed your Christmas present."

XXX

The next day, December 27th, Charles had Scott in his office so they could talk. He had noticed that Warren and Scott had been spending quite a bit of time together, he was curious as to why. It wasn't that he was complaining, if they were together that meant that they were staying out of trouble.

It was near the end of their conversation and Scott had gotten up to leave. Charles had just one more question. "How was your Christmas?" Xavier noticed that at the mention of the holiday an odd smile crept across Scott's face.

"It definitely had its moments."

Charles offered a puzzled smile as Scott walked out of the study. He didn't have the faintest idea what Scott was talking about. He was guessing by the scattered images that the boy threw that he didn't want to know.

The End.


End file.
